Bun's in the Oven
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Sam cook's dinner for her parents and they belive its to cover up something she did wrong. Leading to a misunderstand of hysteric proportions. DannyXSam of course. Oneshot


This much like Ikea was going to be a Random Zone story but I decided that since no-one seems to read it anymore this story would be better on its own.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Manson were perplexed. Their daughter hated cooking, so why on Earth did she offer to cook for them. The only conclusion they could come to was that Sam had done something terrible and was to be a nice as possible to lessen her possible punishment would be when they found out. Finally the Goth on their minds poked her head out of the door and cheerfully told them "The bun's in the oven."

Sam of course meant that she had but a bun in the oven and that it would be ready soon. But of course fearing she had done something wrong, Pam and Jeremy assumed the _other _meaning of that sentence. And it was obvious to them who the father would be. Thus they freaked out.

"We're going to in-laws with the Fentons!" Jeremy realized in horror.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother!" Pam screamed. Quickly she grabbed her cell phone and called the Fentons.

"Hello." Maddie answered.

"I hope you're happy about what your son did to our daughter!" Pam screeched into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked.

"Sam just told us 'The buns in the oven.'" Pam replied.

"O MY GOSH!" Maddie yelled. She thought that Sam was trying to cook and one time she cooked for Danny's family in an attempt to study for a cooking class Sam has regretted taking since then and well… everyone who ate it went to the hospital with sever food poisoning. "Danny! Why would you convince Sam to be cooking again?!" She questioned her son.

"I did? Oh no! I've got to stop this from happening!" Danny yelled and then he ran out the door. "Don't worry Pam. Danny's on his way to fix things." Maddie said over the phone. Mrs. Mason once again misinterpreted something and believed that Danny was going to kill her or at least the unborn child that doesn't exist.

Danny burst in and in the most heroic voice he had (think Super Danny's voice) he bellowed to the Mansons. "Don't worry Sam's parents! I'm here to set things straight!" Just then Sam walked out of the kitchen carrying several bread buns towards the table. Danny leaped towards her while saying "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" In slow motion for dramatic effect.

The halfa crashed into Sam and the buns went flying. Danny lay on top of Sam to prevent her from getting up and feeding the food to anyone. Panting from the run he looked up at the Mansons. "Did Danny do good?" He asked.

"What the heck is going on?" The angry and confused Sam asked from under Danny.

"He tried to kill you because your pregnant." Jeremy Manson explained.

"Pregnant!? But how? Sam and I have never; well there was that one time…" Danny yelled, the later part was him thinking out loud.

"I'm not pregnant. Who gave you guys that idea?" Sam snickered.

"You, you said the bun was in the oven… you said that…" Pam stammered.

"I was baking buns in the oven." The Goth explained.

"I was trying to prevent everyone from getting food poisoning and dying." Danny said in a very blunt almost stupid manner. "Well uh. Don't eat the buns and see you all later." Danny added and then left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days latter Danny and Sam were talking. "So you don't like my buns." Sam said.

"What are you talking about Sam? I love your buns. They're so soft to the touch." He replied.

"I'm talking about the bread type of buns." She told him.

"Uh, I knew that." Danny muttered while blushing.

"Whatever you say honey." Sam said. The two lovebirds then started kissing. About ten minutes later Sam reluctantly stopped the kiss. "No offense but I don't want my parent's suspicions to come true." She told him.

"How on Earth could I get you pregnant by kissing you?" Danny asked.

"Can't argue with that." And the two resumed kissing. Nine months later Sam ate her words.

* * *

I like the way that the this ended up assuming that Danny and Sam did a little more than kiss and ended up fulfilling Pam and Jeremy's fears but at the same time leaves it open. So did Mrs. Mason become a grandmother? That's for you to decide. 


End file.
